Goddess Inheritance
by just-A-Girl-1517
Summary: My take on the Goddess Inheritance. *Possible spoilers* (But i highly doubt it) From different view points through the whole thing. Rated T because I'm paranoid. *Discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

**Whooo! My first author's note! So the prologue is Amiee Carter's actual prologue. And yes i must say it, ****I do not own Goddess Inheritance or Henry or Kate nope none of them Ammie Carter owns them all. ****And yes my chapters will be kinda short. **

Prologue  
Henry  
For three seasons, Henry waited for Kate to return. At first he only stood at the palace gates while he sipped his morning tea, watching the portal that connected the Underworld with the world above. As weeks passed, and then months, those minutes turned to hours. Soon enough, he stood there every spare moment he had, rooted to the black stone floor. And he waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.  
Kate had promised she would return as soon as she and Ava made contact with Rhea, and Henry trusted her. She knew the danger she was in. but with each day that passed, the part of him that wondered if she'd decided to leave him after all grew, until he could no longer swallow his doubt.  
Ava sent messages regularly, always with an excuse as to why Kate had not returned. They were still searching- Rhea was no longer in Africa, and without James, they were having difficulty tracking her down. But Kate refused to let James join their trip, that alone was enough to give Henry hope that perhaps she wasn't leaving him after all.  
At last, the autumnal equinox was upon them, and once again Henry stood in the palace courtyard, watching and waiting. He'd made good use of his time, creating an everlasting flower garden to replace Persephone's jewels. He couldn't make the Underworld anything more than it was, but if Kate returned to him, he would not allow her to fall into the same fog that had claimed Persephone; he would do whatever it took to keep Kate comfortable, even if it meant visiting his family's realm more often then he would've liked. She deserves a happy ending. They both did.  
"You did a beautiful job," said Diana, and she stepped into place beside him. "She'll love it"  
Henry hesitated. "I am not sure she will be coming back."  
"Of course she will." Diana slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. "Ava told you Kate would be returning on the equinox."  
"I would not put it past her to lie to protect Kate." Diana kissed his cheek. "Don't be ridiculous. Kate loves you, and I know my daughter. She'll be here.  
Has there been any news on whether or not their trip was successful?"  
Despite his sister's optimism, he couldn't be certain.  
"Ava insisted that Kate tell me herself."  
"Then it must be good news." A flicker of hope passed over Diana's face. None of them would admit it aloud, but they were all depending on Rhea's help. Without her, their chances of defeating Cronus were slim; with her, they would be unbeatable.  
"Maybe," said Henry. "We cannot depend on-"  
Henry?  
Ava's voice whispered through him, distant and thinner than it'd ever been before. Henry frowned. Yes? Where are you? How is Kate?  
Henry I'm so sorry, I never-  
"What's going on?" said Diana, her soft voice enough to drown Ava out. Henry held up a hand up, and Diana fell silent.  
Ava, what do you mean? What are you sorry for? Though he wasn't speaking, urgency saturated every syllable. Is Kate alright?  
The seconds on the clock ticked by. Communicating this way took far to long, especially through the realms, and he need to be closer. But as Henry closed his eyes to head up to the surface, Ava's voice finally filtered through the miles of earth above him.  
It's Calliope. She kidnapped Kate. She's holding her hostage on the island with Cronus.  
Henry's knees buckled, and he stumbled. Diana's grip tightened around his arms, and she held him steady. "What's going on, Henry?" she said, her blue eyes boring into his. "Tell me."  
But he was already half gone. Calliope had her, and Henry did not have to dig deep into his imagination to figure out what she would do with Kate. He should've gone with her. He should've been there to protect her. How much time do we have, Ava?  
Hours. Minutes. I don't know.  
Taking a deep breath, he drew himself up to his full height and gently detached himself from Diana. "It's Kate. Calliope has her on the island.  
Diana paled. "Then we'll go into battle at once. I will alert the others."  
Henry nodded. But before he could say another word, Ava interrupted him again. You have to hurry. Her voice was fading, as if someone was trying to sever their connection. The baby's coming.  
Henry blinked. Baby? What baby? But a fraction of a second later it hit him, draining his heart.  
It had been three seasons since he'd last seen Kate. Nine months.  
The baby was his.  
It was theirs.  
The baby's coming.  
Henry locked eyes with Diana, and through that look, he told her everything. Frost coated the entire cavern, freezing everything in sight, but heat rolled off the pair of them in waves of fire.  
The ground ripped into two as the Underworld seemed to shatter. Henry's body absorbed the endless reserves of power within his realm, channeling it through the mass of fear and hatred and anguish that formed into a diamond inside of him.  
And then he screamed.  
The earth parted, and a black cloud surrounded him as he flew to the surface. Calliope and Cronus would know he was coming, and they would do everything they could to stop him before the baby was born.  
But he would protect his family no matter what it took. Even if it cost him his life.

Chapter One  
Kate  
Nine Months. Nine months since I've seen my beloved Henry, my mother, and James. I've never felt so alone. The only people I have is Calliope, Cronus, and my unborn child.  
I have cuts, bruises, and (I think) broken bones. I've never felt this much pain, emotionally and physically. Every once and a while I'll get lucky and pass out and be able to see my family and Henry. I still haven't learned how to control my powers. Persephone said as time went on I would slowly learn how to use them. But we didn't realize I would be locked up in a cave dangling from a wall.  
The longer I was locked in the cave the bigger I got. After a little while I couldn't see my feet anymore. And so while Calliope wasn't torturing me or Cronus wasn't trying to convince me to join him for the rest of eternity, on a good day, I was thinking and praying. Thinking about my baby, if it were a boy or a girl, if it would have my eyes and his/her daddy's smile. And praying that Henry had not thought I left him and he would come save me.  
On bad days I would sit and weep. I would worry my child wouldn't survive, that Henry wouldn't love me anymore, and I would be stuck in this cave forever. Then I would get angry at Ava. Had it not been for her I wouldn't be stuck in this situation. I would be safe with Henry. But after all of that crying and screaming I would understand why she did it. If all I had to do was trade someone to get Henry back I would do it in a heart beat. After hours and hours of this it might drive a person crazy.  
Today was an especially horrible day. Calliope had beaten me with the fog chain. The only thing that can hurt a god or goddess. I had so little hope of anyone coming to rescue me now. I didn't even know if Henry knew where I was. Then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Henry  
As I shot through the sky I felt a force pushing me to the ground.  
"Henry!" said a voice that I was no longer listening to. I knew it was Diana, but I no longer cared. More than once I had been prevented from ripping Calliope to pieces, now nothing would. She had stolen my love and now my unborn child. She was going to pay.  
Then I felt an unspeakable power pulling me back down to the floor of my realm.  
"Henry," Walter, who had just appeared after Diana contacted him, said, "we will get her back. I promise, but for now we must calm down and plan a way to get her back." With my anger seething off of me, I transported back to mine and Kate's bedroom.  
I walked angrily towards the bed and sat down on it. It felt like only a week ago Kate had come back from her trip to Greece to find me wounded in the same position I am now. It seemed like only yesterday that Kate and I showed our love to each other and became one forever. That same event that also now resulted in my un-born child. It was hard to think of. My un-born child. And the longer I sat the more I thought. All I could think about was how my wife and future child were in danger. And for the first time in a very long time, I cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kate's POV

It took me a minute to realize where I was. I was in mine and Henry's bedroom in the Underworld. As I looked around the room my heart filled with sadness. Pogo was sitting on his little bed on I bought him in the corner, all my old things were sitting on my desk, and all my favorite clothes scattered across the floor. My back was to my bed, and then I felt someone move behind me. I slowly turned around, and what I saw broke my heart. It was Henry. He was sitting alone on our bed, and he was doing something I had never seen him do before. He was crying. Then he started talking.  
"Why? Why?" He asked himself. "Why did you take her from me? First it was Persephone. I loved her, and then she left me. I couldn't get over that for thousands of years. Then you brought me Kate. She showed me more love than I ever felt in my whole existence, and now…..now she's gone. She made me forget. Forget all the pain. The pain of losing Persephone. She made me forget Persephone all together. And now I can never tell her. Tell her how much I love her…..and our unborn child."  
I didn't hear anything else. He knew. He knew! He knew about Calliope and the baby and everything! I was crying with him now, then something else knocked me out of my thoughts, he was talking again.  
"Yes, I will. I will get to tell her. And my baby too. I don't care what Walter says. I will save her." He was coming. To save me. I was crying even harder now. When I looked back up he was off the bed, and heading towards the door, but I didn't want him to leave yet.  
"Henry!" I screamed even though I knew it was useless. But then he turned around.  
"Kate? Is that you?"  
"Henry! YES! Its' me! I love you so much!"  
"Kate where are you?!" He screamed in my direction. As I was walking towards him everything started to fade, and I knew I was being pulled away. "Hen-" But I was cut off. My eyes shot open and I was back in the cave. With nothing but a broken heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is really short. sorry about that. but i wrote this really quick after i read ****Beautiful Creatures****. That book is freaking amazing by the way. I cannot wait to see the movie! By the way i'm sorry Henry is so out of character.  
**

Henry's POV

"Henry!" It was her. It was Kate, but she wasn't even in the room.  
"Kate, is that you?"  
"YES! Henry! It's me! I love you so much!"  
"Kate, where are you?!"  
"Hen-" She was cut off.  
"KATE!" I screamed as loud as I could. But she was gone. But for me to not give up completely, I had to focus on one thing. She was here. Meaning she was alive. Kate's alive. And nothing, especially now, was going to stop me.  
I was charging out of my room when I ran into Walter and Diana.  
"Henry," Diana started.  
"Don't. She's alive, and I'm going to save her."  
I started walking away when Walter said, "Henry. Stop. Now. Your only going to hurt yourself." He reached out and grabbed my arm, but I just shrugged it off.  
I stopped and turned around, "Walter. Diana. I know you're only looking out for me, but don't. I love Kate. Walter you may not know what that's like, but love is what I have for Kate, and when you love someone, you do everything in your power to get them back. That's also why I never got Persephone back, I never TRULY loved her. She caused me enough pain, and now to avoid more pain, I will fight for Kate." Then I started walking back down the hall.  
"Henry," Walter started, "You have no idea what you're saying. You can get over Kate, just like you did Persephone-" I had heard enough I turned around and out my hand around Walters neck and pushed him up against the wall so high his feet were dangling two feet off the ground.  
"I have no idea what I'm saying? I have every idea what I am saying. You have no idea what you're say, the way you cheat on Calliope so often. Maybe that's why she went crazy. Maybe you're the reason she fell in love with me, and don't say she doesn't love me, because she told me herself. Maybe you're the reason she took Kate. MAYBE YOU'RE THE CAUSE OF ALL OF THIS!" I was screaming at this point. I was seething rage. I couldn't take it anymore. I dropped Walter onto the ground turned and flashed out of the room, with only one thought on my mind;

I will find her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so as we all know The Goddess Inheritance (finally) came out today! Thanks Gods! But since that happened I don't think I will continue to update this story, because we will all know how it ends. So thanks for reading. Love You all so much! **  
** Bye**


End file.
